Adeus, você
by Sophie Huston
Summary: O significado de dar adeus foi muito mais doloroso do que George Weasley poderia imaginar. [Fic centrada nos sentimentos de George, pós-morte de Fred!]


**Título:** Adeus, você.

**Autora:** Sophie Huston.

**Personagem: **George Weasley.

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas sim à J.K. Rowling!

**Avisos: **Decidi sair um pouco da minha zona de conforto e escrever uma fic sobre um assunto que eu acho muito, mega e hiper triste. Sim, é uma fic baseada apenas nos sentimentos do nosso querido gêmeo sobrevivente. A todos uma boa leitura (se é que alguém vai aparecer aqui!).

* * *

**Adeus, você.**

**por Sophie Huston.**

* * *

"_Não sei por que você se foi  
Quantas saudades eu senti  
E de tristezas vou viver  
E aquele adeus não pude dar"_

Quando Fred morreu, George sentiu um pedaço de sua alma ir embora, vagar para o além junto com o seu gêmeo, para um local desconhecido que ele não poderia alcançar. Ele até tentou alcançar, tentou tocar o céu, mas este estava longe de seus dedos e muito fora de sua realidade, então ele se conformou. Porque se conformar era a única coisa que ele realmente poderia fazer. A tristeza nunca ia embora. Toda manhã em que ele acordava e olhava para a cama vazia no quarto _deles_ ele sentia a garganta sufocar em um choro mudo, o soluço engasgado em suas cordas vocais e toda a vontade de viver ia embora.

Sem Fred nada mais era correto. A parte que ele mais precisava tinha ido e mesmo com toda a fama depois da guerra, a loja Gemialidades Weasley tinha ficado mais sombria, mais enevoada pela falta do brilho que o irmão trazia. O sorriso e a graça de quem sabe como fazer as coisas e que não estava mais ali para realmente fazê-lo. E era nessas horas que a vontade de chorar aumentava, quando ele via que nada mais se encaixava.

Fred era parte de sua alma e de seu coração e tudo, simplesmente _tudo_ o que eles compartilharam tinha ficado na lembrança, guardado em um local da sua mente que ele prometeu nunca abrir porque doía, doía demais. Ele tinha guardado tudo o que lembrava o irmão em caixas no sótão, até mesmo as fotos de família porque, veja bem, ele não conseguia mais olhar para as fotos dos dois juntos, os sorrisos cheios de cumplicidade e aquela felicidade que transbordava mesmo em qualquer porta-retrato.

Eles eram, afinal, o retrato de que seriam imortais, para sempre. Um não existia sem o outro. George não existia sem Fred.

Sua mãe sempre o ia visitar, aquele sorriso preocupado com ele e ao mesmo tempo tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem e só o que George queria era gritar com ela, enlouquecer e dizer que nada, absolutamente nada, estava bem. Ele tinha partido, ido embora para sempre, aquele para sempre que realmente não tinha _volta_. Mas o ruivo nada fazia, apenas almoçava com sua mãe, falavam sobre banalidades e enfim ela ia embora com a promessa de que voltaria no dia seguinte, quando quem ele mais preferia que voltasse não o faria.

Recebeu as mais diversas visitas também, as pessoas sempre com aqueles olhares de pena, olhares que o esfaqueavam, matavam-no ainda mais. E mesmo que ele quisesse por a culpa em alguém pelo que tinha acontecido, não existia realmente culpa. Algumas vezes pensou em culpar Harry por aquilo tudo ter acontecido, por ter chegado àquele ponto culminante da guerra, mas os gêmeos foram por livre e espontânea vontade lutar, lutar pelo mundo que eles acreditavam ser o certo. Em outras vezes ele colocava a culpa em si mesmo por não ter protegido o irmão, mas não era culpa de ninguém, _mesmo_. Tinha sido o destino que resolvera agir, o imutável caminho que cada um tem que seguir em algum momento sem saber realmente quando.

O tempo foi passando, os dias eram mais alegres e os bruxos não poderiam estar mais felizes. Afinal, seu mundo tinha sido salvo de um louco psicopata, e mesmo com todas as mortes o mundo continuava muito bem, obrigado. Menos o mundo de George. Sempre que sua mãe ia embora, ele descia para a loja, avisava a uma de suas funcionarias e se encaminhava para o cemitério. E todos os dias, durante aquele ritual, ele se ajoelhava em frente a lápide do irmão e chorava, chorava amargamente.

George pensava em quando que suas lágrimas finalmente iriam secar. E ele sabia que a resposta era nunca. Nunca pararia de chorar a perda daquele que ele mais amou, daquele que sabia de todo o seu ser, em como completá-lo da maneira mais perfeita, de como tudo com ele parecia estar certo, ser único e insubstituível e de repente, tudo aquilo tinha sido destruído, tudo tinha ido embora.

Com o tempo a dor foi diminuindo, escondida naquele recanto escuro do seu coração, mas ela ainda pairava ali, como para lembrá-lo que para sempre seria uma casca vazia, sem sua real metade. E com o tempo, ele se casou com Angelina, depois de insistência de sua mãe e talvez, apenas talvez, para espantar toda aquela magoa que preenchia seu coração, o enegrecendo de dor, uma doença espalhando pelo seu corpo, chegando às suas artérias e se espalhando em seu organismo. Porque já estava impraticável permanecer naquela semi-vida, andando, caminhando, mas sem mesmo saber o que estava fazendo.

E mesmo assim, toda noite que se deitava, todas as noites após o suave beijo de boa noite de sua esposa, algo mais mecânico do que cheio de amor, George engolia o choro, observando o teto e ali refletindo a imagem daquele que ele mais amou, mais do que a si mesmo. E a culpa, entalada em sua garganta, o fazia virar de costas para a mulher, e mesmo assim ela não o deixava de abraçar, o abraçando durante seu sono.

E o ruivo se obrigava a fechar os olhos, ignorando que talvez estivesse insultando a memória de seu irmão, mas a vida, como todos lhe insistiam em dizer, precisava continuar. E ele continuou, naquela caminhada, com alguém ao seu lado, mas que não o completava que apenas lhe fazia a companhia necessária para não morrer, para tentar viver em um mundo que ele lutou e perdeu quem ele mais amava.

Não que não amasse Angelina, gostava dela tanto, mas tanto, porém toda a dor que a perda do irmão lhe causava bloqueava esse sentimento e mesmo assim ela _sempre_ esteve lá, o observando e o cuidando com todo o carinho que ele não merecia. Porque ele simplesmente não conseguia retribuir e ela nunca foi embora, sempre esteve ali, sorridente, dando a ele tudo o que ele precisava.

Ela era ótima e conforme os dias passavam, a dedicação dela o fazia seguir com um pouco mais de força, as lembranças ainda ali, gravadas em sua mente e escondidas no seu refúgio. O bloqueio ia embora, mas ainda assim todo o amor que sentia pelo irmão permaneceu, mas pareceu ficar mais escondido, dando espaço para que Angelina entrasse, finalmente, em sua vida.

E qual não foi sua surpresa quando seu filho nasceu. Os cabelos ruivos no topo da cabeça, ralos e ele sentiu, pela primeira vez em anos de escuridão, uma luz lhe alcançar, dominar todo o seu corpo e aquela pequena criatura, aquela singela criança, pura, parte de seu corpo, que tinha seu sangue, o fez sentir vivo de novo. Algo como uma onde de ar fresco que bateu em seu rosto e no dia que seu filho nasceu, no dia em que ele pode segurar suas mãos e sentir o seu corpo, ele soube que eles não tinham lutado em vão.

Fred não tinha morrido em vão. E George respirou depois de muitos anos. Respirou aquela nova vida, bebeu dela e dela se manteve para sempre. Seu filho, seu pequeno Fred. E ele soube, sempre soube, que aquilo era uma mensagem. Dos céus, _dele_. Para que ele nunca parasse e que nunca, nunca mesmo se esquecesse do amor, do amor deles, mas antes de tudo, que nunca se esquecesse de viver, porque ali estava algo pelo qual valia a pena viver.

George sabia, sabia que não iria demorar a encontrar seu irmão, ansiava por isso. Mas por ora, ele permaneceria ali, cuidando da alma jovem, daquele pequeno corpo que precisava de si e rezando, orando para que o mundo permanecesse bem do jeito que estivesse, porque quando fosse se juntar a sua alma verdadeira, ele queria deixar para o filho tudo de bom.

E até mesmo nas noites, quando seu filho o abraçava e as lembranças inundavam sua mente, ele não chorara mais. Passou a sorrir e sussurrar o nome do irmão, do filho e de tudo aquilo bom que o envolvia.

Finalmente, estava em paz.

**Fim.**

* * *

**NdA: **Bom, e é isso aí! Eu decidi colocar um trecho da música do Tim Maia – Gostava Tanto de Você, porque eu acho que ela combina com a fic, por mais clichê que essa música possa ser. Mas é isso, espero que todos gostem como eu gostei de escrever e me emocionei tanto.

Deixem seus comentários, sugestões e críticas :) Espero um monte de reviews! BEIJOS!

P.S.: E gente, eu gosto da Angelina, tá?! Sério mesmo, só quis mesmo mostrar como o George ficou arrasado! Mas não tenho nada contra ela!


End file.
